I can't chose my father
by ai12love
Summary: what if phantom hat a daughter? and what if she didn't neccisarally like her fathers views but liked the Chess pieces? and what if Alviss is falling in love with her and knowing all this?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok let's begin**

I had to get out the castle was boring you to tears! I decided to take a stroll and I found myself walking into a clearing it had a waterfall and circular pool of water in it.

I was about to jump in the water when I saw a boy about my age training. He wasn't wearing a shirt so I could see his zombie tattoo. I however didn't notice it but, I did notice something else as you whispered to myself "so…hot"

I decided to play a game as you sneaked up behind him without him noticing. "He he well well well looks like someone's not training enough." You activated your ring dagger and held it up to his chest

Alviss's pov  
I were training and you felt someone behind me. I turned around and quickly pinned who ever it was, I was about to chew out whoever it was but was stunned because she was so beautiful. Her hair was jet black and just scraping her shoulders. She was tall and slim although not lanky she looked to have the body of a dancer.

As I looked at her height I noticed she was short maybe 5'3 5'4 and compared to my 5'7 she was tiny. I noticed however that were the perfect heights for old movies when I hold her neck and pull it up, while mine bent down to kiss her lips and... Stop Alviss stop this is not what you need to think about the war games are coming up. I forgot the thought and looked at her again when I noticed the most peculiar thing. Her eyes her eyes were so strange they were a mix of cherry blossom pink with lilac. And they seemed to have black rims surrounding them. They happened to be the strangest yet beautiful eyes have ever seen. I seemed to come out of my revere when I noticed her talking to me.

Azani's pov  
"hey as much as I like where this is going, I must decline." I gave him my signature smile none had successfully stayed mad at me for five minutes after that one. But the guy was just standing there, on top of me, and I couldn't move. "Hello anybody in there?" then he snapped out of it and I swear he turned twenty thousand shades of red and he stuttered out a

"Uh uh who are you?"

I answered back with a "Names Azani and do you have a name cutie?"

"Alviss"

He simply answered back

"Well then Alviss you got some pretty good speed on ya'" I said as he let go of me and I plopped down on the soft grass.

"Well your not half bad yourself" he said smiling slightly

"So are you entering the war games?" _please say no please say no please say no!_ I whispered in my head

"Yes I am I'm fighting for the cross guard"

_Oh great a cross guard just what I need mortal enemy number one right here in front of ya just kill me now. Why do I always get myself into these things?_ Just before he could ask if I was entering I blurted out a

"Um let's not talk about war ok I don't really wanna think about it"

"Sure did you lose a lot of family in the last one?" he said,

"Kinda I lost some really close friends that were like family"

"Don't worry this time will be the last phantom is going down and he can't hurt anyone anymore." he retorted

Aliviss pov

_Wow did I really just say that Ginta must be rubbing off on me._

Azani pov

"Don't be so sure Alviss... I… heard that he's getting stronger."

He had a look of disappointment on his face but I quickly added

"But I bet you and everyone else on the cross guard are getting stronger to"

"Hey, Azani?"

"Yea" I said absent mindedly picking at the grass

"Do you want to...?"

He was cut off and it had to be by him!

(Duh duh duh) if you want to know the rest review and if I get at least 1 review over 3 I'll add two chapters tomorrow before 11:00 am


	2. Chapter 2

**KAY PART DOS **

Just as he was about to ask me something, (and hopefully kiss) he had to come.

"Princess you didn't come to the invitation what in the world were doing your father forced me to come out here to come get you. You are a key individual and it's very important that you show and blah blaH BLAH."

"Peta one I am coming gosh! And two please quit calling me princess. You know I hate that." As I hopped up and dusted the back of my short kimono.

"By Alviss" I said as flirty as possible. _Wouldn't hurt. _I waved my left hand showing my Knight Chess piece. I refuse to wear it as an earning. Anyway I really couldn't since there could only be 13 Knights. It is stupid, plus my father only gave me one thing that was my moms (Although he gave me everything else.) and it was a charm bracelet. So let the knight be a charm.

Alviss POV

_That was a chess piece on her wrist, how could I have been so stupid._ I though she was a good person, she even loves Mar as much as I do. I wish I could have learned more about her… wait what am I saying, she is a chess piece, and a knight at that. Why the heck would I like her?

_Azani, you're a chess piece and apparently a high ranking one if Peta called you princess._

Just then Ginta came up yelling "Alviss, Alviss, what's happening we've been looking all over for you." I looked at him questionably until I saw Bell coming up behind him.

I look at her and thought _HN, a boy destined to never grow up, whose best friend is a fairy who happens to have a crush on him, and all the while he has a crush on someone he was never supposed to meet._ It was good enough to put in a book. I looked to stand up and a piece of paper fell down with some writing on it. "A poem?" I said I looked at it more

**The devil's daughter wants to run away to heaven**

I wish for Mar to come to me and take me to somewhere safe,

Where birds, and nature run merrily, without worrying what "The family business" has done today.

The evil thing that are being done I wish I could be the cure,

The mere symbol of death Huh my name's a joke that's for sure

I guess I saved us, they say, "The chess pieces can't be evil once they meet me"

I can't choose my father, is that a crime you see?

If Babbo can escape, you just watch!

But I won't do it, for fear of what I'll leave behind.

'Cause they say I'm an angel, but I'm really the devil's daughter, living in hell

But I'll escape 'cause a guard's coming to save me tonight

_Azani_'s POV

**Later at castle**

_Azani_ I am very disappointed in you, you know you are a very important chess piece and... "father you are starting to sound Peta, the knights wouldn't care they all know I talk to them individually if they need a pep talk, and everyone else wont care because I would just be a figurehead, plus I don't think I could take sitting near Repunzel for an hour. Just forget about it ok.

But next to me and the queen you are the highest ranking person in the chess pieces you are a symbol to this group

But what if I don't want to be I'm tired of always looking like the bad guy!

I ran off into my room and cried until I heard a knock on my door

**Who can it be now (duh da duh duuu duh ah)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay can't believe I forgot about saying this … I do not own MAR **

**Ok read on.**

"Hello, is anybody there?" I asked trying to mask the fact that I was crying.

"It's just me Azani. Are you ok?"

"Oh, come on in Rolan." I said wiping my eyes

He came in sat on my bed and rubbed my back as I tried to stop crying.

"I brought you a plate, since you missed dinner and all." He said carefully almost as if he said one wrong word, I would fall to pieces and break right there

"Thanks Rolan" I said smiling a little.

"Phantom wasn't too tough on you, was he? He normally punishes fairly. He said wiggling his nose absent mindedly.

"No." I said laughing a little, "It's just me overreacting."

"Go on." He said eating a grape from the plate he brought from me.

"Hey that's mine, "I yelled

"You want it back?" He asked

"No!" I said laughing and holding my sides

I stopped and pulled off the left sleeve of my short kimono, and looked at my Zombie tattoo. Realizing that boy had one too!

"You know, Rolan I found another person like us today?"

"Really there was something else with phantom's gift?" he said.

"Yep Rolan there is." I said dreamily. "It hurt at first Rolan, but daddy told now I wouldn't have to die.

I laid my head down on his lap as he brushed my hair with his hand.

"I can stay in Mar for ever. I'd get to meet so many people. Any maybe one of them knows how to talk to spirits and I could see my mother again. Ya' know I caught him saying that my mother turned into a sprit. He never knew that I heard him. That was the day I ran off and found Assane I said holding the water droplet." I stood up quickly and pulled on my sleeve. "Come on Rolan let's spar." I said as I jumped out my window and activated my nature arm, White Feather, which had the same abilities as a magic carpet. (Looks like Kagra's if you know what I mean) Rolan jumped on as I flew down to an open field. We went to our opposite sides and nodded as we began the battle. "Guardian Arm. Shocking Siren." As Rolan called out his exploding cubes, we began, or at least tried to as something, or someone came from the bushes.

Http:??.com?albums?bb66?ai12love?aqua_

replace the ? marks with /'s

**Kay so I left with a short cliffy. So till next time Ai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the extreme delay. I am so sorry but now I have a deadline for both of my Naruto stories. I cannot use my phone unless I have updated all three of my stories at least once a week. ****And I also noticed my link was broken, so here it is, and the new key is just to take out the parenthesis and the spaces. **

**http://s205. () /albums/bb66/ai12love/MAR/?action=view¤t;=aqua_ **

**So let us continue, finally with I can't choose my father. **

**Recap**

We went to our opposite sides and nodded as we began the battle. "Guardian Arm, Shocking Siren." As Rolan called out his exploding cubes, we began, or at least tried to as something, or someone came from the bushes.

**End recap**

"Hey Alviss, Snow I think I heard some people talking over hear. Maybe they know where some water is?"

Then another voice said, "I told you Ginta I was training around a waterfall, if you would've just let me show you from the beginning, we wouldn't be lost." I then realized the voice to be the guy I saw earlier.

"Um hello are you just here to be in the way do you need something?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

"Oh it's you, Azani." Alviss said with a little malice in his voice. Then Assane spoke with her sing songy voice.

"Hello I see you past present and other. I see the life you have yet to discover." She said then looking at the boy named Ginta, "you my friend with eyes full of wonder and a will that will never be bound and taught to obey. Will have this world indebted to you, I tell you your true journey starts today." She stopped and smiled sweetly at the girl whom I believed to be named Snow. "You with heart so pure and true, don't give up you are stronger than most. Just believe in yourself and if you get stuck you'll find your answer in a ghost."

She looked at Alviss then for some reason at me. She pulled down the sleeve of my dress to show my zombie tattoo.

"Hey what's the deal Assane? Why are you having so many visions today?"

She turned my head to where Rolan was and motioned for him to do the same, and as he did she pushed for me to do the same to Alviss.

"Hey what are you doing Assane stop it why do want them to see our gift?" I said as I unzipped Alviss's jacket to see his zombie tattoo.

"Hey Alviss, those two have the same mark as you do." Ginta said as I touched his curse mark.

"What is it Assane? What is so special about the three of us having a tattoo?"

She smiled and sang a tune I knew to be something she only sang in a prophecy.

"_Three hearts become one, as the curse proceeds_

_and ends and re-begins their life. She must choose for she is the key, _

_her future or her past. _

_To either select the one _

_Whom she has loved all her life, or the one whose love will last. _

_And if she chooses the love that lasts _

_One that has stopped will hurt as time does pass. _

_But as the three hearts become one at last. _

_Love will find them all_

_The curse will lift and he has won, and piece will come as time does pass._

"What the heck was that?" I asked. Assane simply just zipped her lips. She then bopped her head up and sent a bubble to me and it popped in my ear. It was nothing to the untrained fighter but a very important message to me. It was like she was whispering to me in her sing-song voice; it always reminded me of a bubble and a flute combined. Beautifully musical yet fun and poppy. I quickly jump into reality and said.

"Alviss, you guys are invading Chess piece property. You know that if it wasn't me or Rolan out here you would be in dead trouble. Let's get you guys back to the border line." I said walking and motioning Assane and Rolan to come with. I looked back and saw that he had packed a picnic basket. Knowing his spastic self, when I didn't eat dinner he brought me enough food for twenty.

"With my keen sixth sense and quick thinking, and Rolan's spastic packing. We just saved you butts, and probably your stomach. I said as Rolan started unpacking the mini feast that was probably a forth of what was at the invitation feast.

"Dang Rolan, did you think I haven't eaten in years or something?" I said looking at it. Realizing I was off topic I turned back to the group eyeing the still warm food, hungrily.

"Assane has just informed me that no sooner we left, Halloween would come to patrol, and no offence or anything but I don't think any of you are prepared to fight him are you? So, for your ignorance, you are not allowed to eat until you introduce yourselves, tell me something about you and what you were doing here in the first place. To make it even worse I took a piece of meat and savored it.

"Rolan thanks so much for saving me some food. It is especially good tonight." I said smiling.

"You think so? Well I'm just glad you're okay." He then looked at the group with a hint of malice and said. "You guys better start talking, I don't think Azi is feeling up to using a nature arm to keep the food warm. _Good job Roll_. That got their attention and the blond started.

"Hey my names Ginta, um I come from another world, and we were here looking for some water." He looked around and said "Thanks." Then the girl said,

"Hi, my names Snow, um I'm the princess of Lestava, and I wanted to thank you for getting us out of there. Who knows what could have happened. If we let the chess pieces get to us. You guys are really nice are you fighting in the war games?" then Alviss stood up from the tree he was leaning on. And fussed at Snow.

"Snow you need to be more perceptive look at her bracelet, and the guy behind her's earring. They are chess pieces and knights at that. They could have killed you and…" I didn't let him finish and threw a piece of bread at him.

"Shut up if I wanted to kill you I woulda done it earlier so pipe down and eat. I'd bet money you haven't eaten since before our little training session here earlier today, and you can't get any thinner, or you'll lose that sex god body you have and turn into a twig. I need something to look at before I get to fight in the war games. So maybe we just forget about titles and just be Alviss and Azani for a while. If you be good I'll even tell you the secret I'll have bet you have already guessed I've hidden." I finished and picked up a cherry to eat. I bit into it and felt the juice roll down the side of my mouth. As I picked up the juice with my thumb I got an idea.

"Hey Alviss have you ever had a cherry before?" I asked innocently.

"No, are they good?" he asked sitting down.

"Oh, they're my favorite fruit. They're simply sinful." I said taking a few and crawling over to him.

"Why is that." He asked. Raising an eyebrow.

"Why it's not just the taste, it's the way you eat them here try one. Say ahh." I said as I put my right hand on his chest pushing him to the ground and then with my left hand I slowly fed him the cherry stem and all.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked he put one finger up to tell me to wait, and then he pulled the stem out of his mouth, in a knot, leaned up to my ear and whispered.

"Sinful."

Not a second after I heard a girlish voice squeal "Alviss!" as well as a man's voice say, "Now that's how you treat a woman Alviss. I couldn't have done better myself."

"These friends of yours? Ouch owe hey, what gives?" I tried to say as the little fairy that had been the result of the squeal tried pull my hair. I grabbed her by the wings and looked at her with a scowl.

"Hey what are you doing? What is your problem?" I said

"Ugh, you need to stay away from my Alviss. I don't like you being that close to him. What were you doing?!" She said as Alviss took her from me and put her on his shoulder saying,

"Azani, this is Bell. I've known her since I was a child. She's kinda protective of me."

"Kinda? Well that's an understatement." I said then a fuchsia headed girl commented,

"Yes, well as much as an understatement that may be, she does ask a valid question. What were you two doing?" Ginta answered for me.

"Well we were just eating. Azani here saved us from having to deal with a chess piece in battle. Which I still don't understand because she is a chess piece herself." After that, the newcomers all gasped.

"Why would a chess piece help us escape? The man said.

"Maybe because I just wanted to okay? Not all chess pieces are mean." I commented

"Huh really. Because there is something else in your story, what are you hiding?" the woman said. Who I then realized resembled the queen Diana.

"I can't tell you. It's not safe. _Not to mention you'd hate me if I told you."_

"Nanashi, send me to Regenleaf castle. I can get it out of her." Alviss said as the man, now called Nanashi, sent his Endatta on us landing us in a bedroom of the castle.

"Now you are going to tell me what your hiding, Azani. Or else…" Alviss said pushing me on the bed. Then…

**Hahaha Cliffy! I'm loving this story now! See ya soon.**


End file.
